


Thermostat

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives runs hot, M/M, Multi, Ruckus must have installed something extra, and tup definitely does not, echo is self regulating, fives blames it on the prosthetics, snuggles keep everyone comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives and Tup have differing opinions on how the thermostat should be kept.





	Thermostat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propheticfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/gifts).



> Just a little thing requested by [propheticfire](http://propheticfire.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr from this [prompt list.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/162375773884/domesticity-prompts)

Fives was sweltering. It was ungodly hot out. He had the central air cranked, and he was  _ still _ sprawled out on the couch, only in his boxers.

“Why is summer hell on earth?” Fives bemoaned to the room at large. 

Unfortunately Echo was the only one in the room, who was dressed in normal summer attire;  comfy shorts and an old worn t-shirt. “It’s really not that bad, Fiv’ika.”

Fives head flopped dramatically back on the arm of the couch, “It  _ is  _ though.” Fives head popped up again, “You don’t even have legs you have to keep cool. It’s not  _ fair _ .” 

Echo rolled his eyes after Fives was done whining, “Yes, it’s true, I have no legs. Thank you for pointing that out, cyare.” 

Fives whined a bit more before continuing to sulk in quiet.

Tup burst in, wearing somewhere between three and seven layers, it was difficult to tell, “ _ Godsdammit _ , why the hell is it so cold in here?!”

Fives sat up so fast, Echo was surprised he didn’t pass out. “Cold?! Are you kidding me? It’s like, nine thousand degrees out!” 

Echo didn’t bother to look up from the book he was reading, “I think you might be exaggerating, just a little.”

“I am not! Literally, nine  _ thousand _ degrees.” Fives looked from Echo to Tup to continue his rant of how they are definitely all melting,  “Are you shivering Tup’ika?”

Tup crossed his arms and tucked his chin into one of his shirts, muffling his answer. Which Fives was pretty sure was a no.

“You are definitely shivering.” Echo commented from the sideline.

Fives opened his arms, “Come here, cyar’ika. I’ll share my heat.” Echo snorted. Fives pursed his lips but continued to make urging motions until Tup got close enough for Fives to pull him down on the couch and curl around him. Fives ended up mostly on top of him to act as a blanket, Tup tucking his face into Fives neck giving a happy sigh.

“Hey Echo?” Tup asked from where he was smushed into the couch, “I think he really  _ is _ nine thousand degrees,”

“Ha! Told you so!” Fives gloated, as Echo rolled his eyes again.

“Now stop moving, Blanket. You gotta keep me warm.” Tup ordered, pulling Fives’ arm back down.

“Yeah, Blanket, stay still for Tup.” Fives could hear the smirk in his voice, so he flipped Echo off for good measure.

Tup’s hand reached out and smacked Fives’ hand, “I think I’m still chilly, and need another blanket. Come. Join us.”

Echo chuckled, and walked over. As he was trying to figure out how to incorporate himself, Fives wrapped his arm around his legs and pulled, causing Echo to fall on top of them. Echo squirmed for a moment, before getting comfortable. 

Tup sighed, completely content under the weight and heat of his two boyfriends. Maybe having the AC on high wasn’t so bad afterall.


End file.
